


Darling, Raise Me To Your Lips

by ninemoons42



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they fly. This is how they trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Raise Me To Your Lips

  
title: Darling, Raise Me To Your Lips  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
pairing: Arthur/Eames  
warnings: light D/s, orgasm denial, implicit use of a vibrator, and fairly explicit sex. I wrote this after an entire day of overdosing on Massive Attack's "Inertia Creeps", and the song wound up providing one hell of a sexy prompt as well as the title and the cut-text.  
Dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cherrybina/profile)[**cherrybina**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cherrybina/) , to whom I think I owe a lot more pr0nz than just this, and to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/relinquitespes/profile)[**relinquitespes**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/relinquitespes/) , whose marvelous fic [[Light, Smoke and a Chair](http://relinquitespes.livejournal.com/2843.html)] was the ball that got this whole thing rolling. Gottverdamt - and all my love to you both.  
I have tried to follow the rules of a D/s scene here, up to and including aftercare. If I have missed something please let me know in the comments - and please accept my apologies in advance.  
disclaimer: I don't own the original story or the characters. Not making any profit, just playing in the sandbox.  
summary: This is how they fly. This is how they trust.

  
This, Arthur thinks, this is what it’s like to fly. This is beauty, this is power, this is trust.

He allows himself the faintest of smiles as he takes a last drag on his cigarette, stubs it out in the nearby ashtray.

Here is Eames, spread out and strung out for him, breathless and face-down and completely naked on the bed for him. There are no restraints, not tonight, but Arthur can see and appreciate the efforts he’s making, as he stays down, limp and pliant and sweating on the towels he’s spread out on the sheets.

“Everything all right?” he asks, after a few moments. He’s slipping out of character, but he needs to ask.

Eames just smiles, and raises his head from the pillows, just enough to nod before he shivers all over and falls back down. His smile is wide and ecstatic, blissed out.

Arthur smirks, then, and gets to his feet. Eames may be flat on the bed but he can still feel his eyes raking hungrily over him, warm and greedy as he undresses.

He puts each piece away, carefully, as he takes it off: jacket and waistcoat on a hanger. Tie, trousers, shirt. He pushes his socks into his shoes. He shimmies out of his boxer-briefs, hissing as they slide down over his cock, hot and hard and already wet with precome.

He gets on his knees on the bed. One hand on Eames’s ass. “Up,” he urges, and he watches with deep satisfaction as Eames shakily gets onto his elbows and knees. There’s a wire trailing down between his legs and Arthur pulls on it gently, and he smiles as Eames groans, long and low, and out slips a little egg-shaped vibrator.

Arthur slicks up his hand – they’re running low on lube – and he pushes two fingers right into Eames, scissoring them slowly. He almost doesn’t need to do this – they’ve been doing this for hours now – but he’s enjoying the ecstatic grimace on Eames’s face too much, the way he wantonly pushes back onto the intruding digits. Arthur straightens his fingers inside him, feels around for a moment and then – yes, _there_ , and Eames nearly falls back down, the bed rocking back and forth as he moves.

And that’s when Arthur breaks, and he holds Eames in place and he rolls on a condom, smears a final generous handful of lube over his cock, and he pushes into Eames, all the way into him in one long, slick stroke.

Eames’s moans all around him, the sounds too incoherent to be his name. The hard slap of flesh against flesh. The bed creaks loudly.

Arthur sinks into Eames, again and again and again, and he’s so hot and needy, he’s just about _gone_ and so he leans into the other man, plastering himself against his broad, ink-stained back and shoulders and he manages to reach around to the leather band wrapped around Eames’s cock. “Eames. When I say you can come,” Arthur rasps as he undoes the cock ring, and it’s a miracle he can form the words, he can already see the blood-red sparks of orgasm behind his closed eyes, “you can come.”

 _“Yes,”_ is Eames’s reply, raw desire and desperation in his voice, and Arthur bites down into the nape of his neck as he thrusts wildly, deeper and deeper, and he’s close, he’s so close, and Eames is all but falling apart beneath him, around him, waiting for him to say....

“Now, Eames.”

And Eames _screams_ , and it’s Arthur’s name, over and over again, and he bucks and writhes and he comes and Arthur shouts, once, and follows him over the edge to his own orgasm.

///

It takes him a few moments to come back to himself, and he pulls out, reluctantly, a loud squelch in the sudden quiet of the room and he busies himself with taking off the condom and tossing it into the garbage can.

Eames has fallen down, panting, and he’s so completely out of it that he can barely manage an inquisitive sound when Arthur spreads him again, carefully examines him for any problems. “You’re all right,” Arthur says, softly. “Just making sure.”

“’S okay,” Eames mumbles. “I trust you.”

Arthur leans over, looks him right in the eyes. “I know. And...thank you.”

“Always.”

Arthur manages to pry Eames off the towels and they sink into the sheets together, curled close, and the last thing he remembers is a soft touch to his forehead – Eames, kissing him, as they fall asleep.  



End file.
